1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of movable guard structure for windows and is particularly directed toward guard structure which may be moved independently from the sash structure of the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, typical movable guard structure for conventional residential windows was of the type which provided security when the windows were open and moved either upwardly with the upper sash or downwardly with the lower sash into the void air space between the inner and outer walls of the structure so as to be totally unobscured when the windows were closed, i.e., coming into play only when the windows were opened thus providing a degree of security only when the windows were open.
Applicant is aware of other movable window guard structure which is mounted on hinges so as to swing about a vertical axis when it is desired that the window be unobstructed for various reasons such as cleaning the window or for providing an escape in the even of fire and the like. This latter type of swingable guard includes conventional lock structure for selectively locking the guard in the secure position. A serious problem exists with this type window guard in that the concept is to place the key a given distance away from the window so that an intruder is not able to break the window and reach the key for unlocking the window guard. However, many people have lost their lives in their residence with this type window guard and evidence strongly points to the belief that the frustration and shock precludes clear thinking on the part of the victim which prevents him from either locating the key or going through the mechanical process of unlocking the window guard to establish an escape route.
It should also be pointed out that the former mentioned window guard structure which moves up and down with the sash does not enable occupants of the building to escape outwardly through the window in the event of fire and the like, i.e., raising the sash to provide an open window automatically carries the guard structure upwardly across the opening thus obstructing the opening as the sash is lifted.